I've Got a Heart
by Squooshytaje
Summary: What if the tides were switched and Nidai hadn't been murdered, but had really done the murdering instead?


Nidai had been presented a gun from a rather sketchy figure. He had also been given a target. And that said sketchy figure had told him to use his brain about who he wanted to begone, because it was obvious that they wanted it too. But he had already pledged to become the manager of _everyone_ on this island. He couldn't go back on his word now. Not now, not ever!

Right?

But now was the time for him to get going with this whole thing. He didn't know why exactly he was doing this. Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. It hurt him knowing why. He was supposed to be caring for each and every single person here. It was his job. His job as manager. But here he was, standing above a kneeling boy who's head was facing down in defeat.

Nidai couldn't believe what he was about to do. He'd even gotten a little help from someone he considered a friend now. Not like he'd been planning to shoot someone from the beginning. Only was it now that he had just remembered the gun that was hiding out in the waistband of his sweats. His hand slowly made it's way back and slipped the gun out with a screech of metal on metal, looking at it carefully. It made small clinks in his hands, and he sighed. This was a bad idea….A very bad idea.

Sure, he had won the test of the strength. He was victorious even within this robotic body that Monokuma had placed him into after that cannon accident. And now he was wasting his second chance at life without any fear of dropping dead any second from a heart attack. But he had no choice. This was his way of showing that he cared….That he truly deeply meant every single thing he had ever said to those people. His athletes. His friends. He couldn't let this game continue like is was right now. He had to end it. And the good part was that there had been a common agreement that whoever won this match of strength would be allowed to live and continue.

"I…I am sorry, Gundam. Please forgive me for what I am about to do. You deserve nothing of this." Nidai say slowly, gazing down at the boy on his knees before him.

"Silence, mortal! You have bested me. It is your only right to continue. Besides, I do not believe it to be right for any of the others to be without sustenance for such a long time. What is about to happen is right. You have earned the right." Tanaka silenced him, and looked up, multicolored eyes showing a bit of respect for once. If Nidai had been in a human body, he probably would have felt so moved that tears would have been brought to his eyes.

The mechanical man nodded slowly, and he pressed the barrel of the handgun between the breeder's eyes. "May you gain god status in the afterlife." He said before he pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Nidai watched as blood splattered the area behind Tanaka, then watched as he slumped forwards, blood pooling onto the ground. He couldn't bring himself to move away. He had just….No. He didn't want to think about it anymore, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the blood. It was lapping at his feet now and he could see the four little fuzzballs in Tanaka's scarf wiggling their way out. The fattest one rolled out on accident into the blood and was soon dyed red. The other three crawled over the breeder's shoulder and they all began a frantic squeaking.

Nidai just shook his head, and tore himself from the sight, dropping his gun and turned to leave. He couldn't stand to watch this. And he was already feeling the guilt setting in. Tanaka hadn't wanted to die, had he? He just accepted the fate because Nidai had indeed bested him. Somewhere in those eyes, past all the respect that the breeder had shown him, he thought he had seen fear and regret. And that is what killed him the most on the inside. How could he possibly live with himself after this? He didn't know. At all.

A scream. A message. Two hours of investigating and trial time. And how the roster had come up with Nidai's name being the culprit. He knew how painfully obvious he'd been. It was done on purpose. He wanted to be caught because he didn't believe he deserved to continue on with what he did. But now he was being yelled and questioned as to why he did it. And there was a crying Akane on his hands as he gave a heavy sigh. His metal frame shaking softly, he explained what had happened with their little trial.

"He….Sacrificed himself for the rest of you! You should never forget that! The good of all of you is all that we both were thinking about! DO NOT TAKE PITY OR FEEL SADNESS! INSTEAD, LET THE FEELING OF SURVIVAL SINK DEEP INTO YOUR VERY SOOOOOULLLLL!" He was shouting by this point.

"You all should feel glad to be alive! You have countered many obsticals and have come over them amazingly! After all of this, I am going to admit that you all have been my best group of athletes. Thank you for letting me support you with all of my being. I am so proud!" With that, he was dragged away to his execution after Monkuma - who had seemed to be asleep up until his little speech - had clapped and laughed.

"Very inspirational, don't you think?! Upupupupupu!~ Now, I have a very special punishment for our favorite tin man!"

The lights flickered on in the execution room, revealing a scene similar to that of when the Tin Man was found in the Wizard of Oz. In the center stood Nidai. He was being held in place by a rather strong magnet in the center. Slowly, the scene started up with a few robots coming out as if they were walking down the yellow brick road. They stopped in front of Nidai, and one held up an ax instead of the oil can like in the original book and movie.

It started with the ax coming down on the metallic joints that connected his body parts together, and then they started chopping faster and faster. It took less than two minutes for the whole execution to happen. And as the two robots left, revealing what they had done to Nidai's metallic body, everyone stared in horror at what happened to thei overly energetic and spirited friend. He was nothing more than a pile of heart shaped pieces.


End file.
